bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinsuke Harada
:This character isn't set to appear until Part III of Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). - Kenji-Taichō Shinsuke Harada (信介原田, Harada Shinsuke) is a young man residing within Akabira City, as well as a student at Akabira High school. He is spiritually aware, with Masukage powers. He serves as the back-up vocalist of the Lower-town Rockers and is considered the most immature of the group, rarely staying awake in class or showing up for tests; yet always managing to pass his exams. Aside from his studies, or lack thereof, Shinsuke also attends his local gym, where he practices martial arts as well as swimming; being trained at an Olympic level in the latter by his father. Appearance Shinsuke has messy dark hair that curls upward on either side, above his ears. He is almost always seen wearing a red, horned cap and goggles, never parting with them, much to the collective annoyance of his teachers. His most common outfit consists of a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a blue-and-white shirt of his own design, blue knee-length shorts, and a pair of sandals. He is also commonly seen carrying what appears to be two metal, cylindrical-shaped poles in his red-colored backpack, which Ryosuke comically refers to as his "toy hilts" when in the presence of others. He wears wristbands on both wrists - one with red, white and blue stripes and the other blank. He has also been seen in simple gym-themed clothing when down his local gym with his friends, where he usually wears a muscle vest, average grey-colored jog-in bottoms and simple, sturdy shoes colored white with red stripes. His physique, surprisingly enough, is quite toned, if somewhat lean; something which is mainly put down to his fathers swimming coaching. Personality History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part III Equipment Cylindrical Hilts: Cylindrical in shape and a dull silver in coloration are the "hilts", as Ryosuke calls them, that Shinsuke carries with him everywhere he goes, secreted away in his backpack. These hilts serve a far greater purpose than simply being childhood toys, however. When stimulated with reiryoku particles in the air, drawn with the aid of Shinsuke's own Masukage powers, the hilts flair to life as short-bladed energy weapons, not unlike the blade of a . The main difference is that these weapons aren't projectiles that serve the purpose of a sword, being solely utilized as melee weapons, which afford them a great degree of cutting power. Powers and Abilities : A Masukage, such as Shinsuke, primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form specialized weaponry, such as his cylindrical hilts. Shinsuke's powers, being similar to that of a , has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as or . To a Masukage, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. : Shinsuke has enough spiritual energy to see spiritual activity fully, whether it be pluses or Hollow. He can also supplement his levels of spiritual power simply by bolstering it through reiryoku absorption from the atmosphere. Enhanced Stamina: Furthered by his martial arts training down at his local gym as well as his Olympic-level training in swimming, Shinsuke is an active and athletic young man. His physical training affords him heightened stamina, allowing him to run or expend energy for quite a bit of time without tiring. Speed: Shinsuke is quite fast on his feet, exemplified through the quick strikes he favors when utilizing his bladed weaponry. Helix Dagger Shinsuke hasn't yet revealed his Helix Dagger. Whether it be through the possibility he doesn't know about it or simply prefers his cylindrical hilts is unknown. Helix Dagger: Not yet Revealed. Behind the Scenes Category:Masukage Category:Human Category:Male Category:Minor Characters Category:Original Characters